I've Got A Soldier Comin' Home
by This Empty Path
Summary: It was a common belief that Pamela Isley hated every human. But did she? Or did she have someone coming home? Poison IvyxOC


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Batman, I don't own Poison Ivy, I don't own Anybody. Copyright to DC COMICS, Bob Kane, and THE WARNER BROTHERS!**

It was a common thought that Pamela Isley had a desire for pleasures of the flesh **before **she had become Poison Ivy. Actually, no it was a common **misconception**. It was also a common misconception that she and Jason Woodrue were an "item". Nobody knew that she was married.

**TWENTY-FOUR MONTHS PRIOR TO BECOMING POISON IVY:**

"Babe, everything will be alright." Jack reassured her.

"I want to believe you so much, Jack." Pamela responded.

"Then do, and cheer up, it's our wedding day."

**FIVE MONTHS LATER:**

"Honey, I'm home!" Jack yelled.

But what he heard in response nearly broke his heart.

"Jack, you're being deployed to Okiep."

_*A/N I just made up this war, it never happened, but I'm sure you're smart enough to know that. By the way, Okiep is a part of South Africa. No prejudice against Africa or anything, but it's a dangerous place.*_

"What?!"

"I'm so sorry."

"About what?"

"You're... going to... war. You'll die."

"I'll live for you, babe."

"That's what they _all_ say." Pamela muttered.

"Aww, look at me. I love you." Jack said touching her stomach, "I love **both** of you."

_*A/N I thought Pam might have been really pissed off because she lost her baby in the change. So yeah, she IS pregnant.*_

**FOUR MONTHS LATER:**

"Good-bye Pam, I love you both so much."

"Bye, Jack. Be safe, I couldn't bear to have the baby, but not you. I have to go into the lab soon." she choked out through her sobs.

"Here." he handed her a box, wrapped perfectly, and glinting in the sun, "Open it." he said with a small smile.

Pam carefully and delicately opened the box, revealing a ring box. When she opened it she saw a beautiful ring, it was an enormous green emerald wrapped around instead of gold, and at the very top where the vine ended, it had a red, shining ruby in the shape of a tulip with white gold slightly detailing the petals.

_*A/N The red tulip is the flower of love.*_

"Take this off when I come home, and every time I leave, put it on. And know that I'll always love you and fight for you."

**EIGHT HOURS LATER:**

Pamela Lillian Isley stood before te massive chemical table, looking over all of the chemicals, to focused on Jack's leaving to think of their names, or realize Doctor Woodrue was right behind her.

"Pamela, are you alright?" asked Doctor Woodrue as if she was a crying child.

"Jack... he was just deployed to Okiep."

"That's awful. I'm so sorry."

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

It was Pam's day off. She could sleep in and cuddle with- wait, no she couldn't. She got up and looked out the kitchen window.

"Be safe, Jack." Pam whispered to him as if he could hear her.

The rest of the day consisted of bingeing and crying.

**FIFTEEN MONTHS LATER:**

"NO! DOCTOR WOODRUE!"

With those words, Doctor Jason Woodrue threw her into a table of chemicals and she sunk into the ground.

"Now that that's over with." Jason thought.

But instead the ground rose, and out came Poison Ivy.

_*A/N Arkham City/Asylum Poison Ivy.*_

**SUFFICIENTLY AFTER THE EVENT WITH MR. FREEZE, AT HER ARRIVAL AT ARKHAM ASYLUM:**

"We're going to need to confiscate that." said the orderly, pointing to her ring.

That was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Give that one thing she had up.

**TWO YEARS LATER, IN THE ARKHAM ASYLUM RECREATIONAL ROOM:**

"And in other news-"

Pamela wasn't paying much mind to the incessant babbling of the news anchor until she heard this:

"Our troops are back! We beat Okiep, Africa!"

At that she instantly sat up, startling every other Rogue.

"What?" she asked innocently, her eyes glued to the screen.

"Nothing much, you just seem more... Jolly than usual, Red." piped the Joker.

"Jack..."

"Me?" the Joker asked.

"No, not you..."

A picture pasted itself onto the television set, showing troops and their names.

"Micheal Block, Harrison Gordy, Jason Bluebell, Andrew Redwood, and Jack Isley. All soldiers who went to war for our country.-"

Everybody in the Rec Room looked at Pam.

"Woah." they all said in unison.

So, I wrote this when I saw an edited picture of Poison Ivy next to Master Cheif, and I thought "Hmm, maybe she's not a slut. Maybe she could have been married. MAYBE HE WAS A SOLDIER!" and thus this fanfiction was born! This WILL be a multi-chapter fanfiction, and I'm still working on the alternate ending of "The Guillotine". AND THIS IS MY SIXTH OFFICIAL FANFICTION! YES!


End file.
